leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
Political Lexicon
Numbered * 9/11 Truther * 99 Percent A * Abolitionist Porn * abuse of authority * Academic Freedom * accountability * accumulation by dispossession * ACHM * Acquis Communautaire * activist's paradox * adult conversation * adversarial assimilation * affect heuristic * ageism * agency panic * agenda * agent provocateur * agenticity * aggressive compliance * airconditioning syndrome * alienation * altrusitic punishment * Ameriphobia * amotivational syndrome * anacoenesis * anchoring * anonymous extinction * Anti-Asian * anti-commons * anti-intellectualism * anti-Kafka Principle * anti-normalization campaign * apartheid * apologetics * aporia * Araucanization * argument from absence * Armeefrage * arms race * artificial empathy * astroturf * ataraxia * Atlantic Creole * austerity * authoritarian character B * back-loading * Bacon Number * Bailout * bait question * Baldwin effect * Bao Dai solution * barandazinarm * barter * Baumol's Cost Disease * B.B.B. caucus * because Jesus * befriending upward * Bergmann’s Rule * Bigot * Black Irish * Black List * binary * Bioethics * biophilia * birther ** post-birtherism * bimetallism * birthright citizenship * blaming the victim * blue collar conservative * Bonapartist moment * Bonapartism * boondoogle * born frees * boycott * boycott scabbing * Brexit * bribe * Broderism * Brooke Amendment * brutality * brute luck * BSABSVR * Buffett rule * bureaucratism * Bushusuru * Buzzfeed-ization C * Calvinball * cancer village * cannabinophobia * Cap and Dividend * Cap-and-Trade * Capital * capital strike * capitalism * Caplan’s Tolerability Principle * carbon footprint * carceral feminism * carousel voting * carrying capacity * caste * casu consulto * Casual Racism * casus belli * censorship * Chained CPI * chaotic default * chickenization * chimera * Christian Nationalism * Christian Reconstructionism * Christian Right * Churchillian * citizen journalist * citizen's arrest * civil society * class * clean election * client state * climate change * climate debt * climate denier * Climate Policy * clout list * club goods * coattails * cock-up theory * coercive transparency * cognitive opening * cognitive homogeneity * collected * collective emotions * commodity * commodity fetishism * community * comprehensive health insurance reform * Congestion Charge * condensational symbol * Condorcet winner * confidence fairy * confirmation bias * conflict of interest disclaimer * congested capital * conservatism * conspiricism * contrast ads * Contributionism * Construction Work In Progress * consumerism * contradiction * convention bounce * cooptation * corruption * coterie charisma * cowboy * Crackpot * cramming * crash tax * Credible Exit Threat * creepy * Creolization * crisis * crony capitalism * cruelty * Cuba card * Cult * cultural silence * cumulative treason * currency tariff * currency war * cuckservative * custom D * Dahiya doctrine * Danish text * danwei * Dark Money * darkness * data broker * Davos Man * dead cats threat * dead broke * death panel * debt * debt deflation * deceptive baseline * declinists * décroissance * deep state * defamation * defensive architecture * delegate * democratic deficit * demographic anxiety * demonization * demontage * denialism * derp * derzhavnost' * Deus absconditus * diesel therapy * differend * dilatory tactics * Dirtbag Sitcom * disaster capitalism * discretionary spending * disease mongering * displaced aggression * distinction without a difference * distributive politics * divestment * Dixi et salvavi animan meam * dodging the question * Dog Food Problem * dog whistling * double coincidence of wants * douchebag jar * drone porn * drowning the bunnies * Drug Czar * dual use dilemma * dual reporting * dunkirked * Duvalierism E * Easterlin Paradox * echo chamber * ecocide * economic rent * economic self-interest * economy class syndrome * Edward Teller Syndrome * ego depletion * electoral college * eliminationism * Elitism * Emergency * emirate * emotional blackmail * empty chair * empty empathy * encapsulation * encomendero * End of life planning * Endowment Effect * English Common Law * entrepreneurialism * entryism * envy * ersatz capitalism * escapism * essentialize * Europhobia * evasion * exchange value * exclusion qualifier * extended primitive accumulation * euphemism * eurocentrism * excarceration * excise tax * exergasia * exteriority * exterminationist fantasy * extirpative war F * faint praise * fallacy of the excluded middle * fallacy of exclusion * false attribution * false binary * false consensus effect * false flag operation * fanatic * Far Left * fascism * federal contract research laboratory * Feinschmeckerei * Fennoscandia * Ferguson Effect * Festungsarbeit * fetish of centrism * fictitious commodity * Financialization * Fiqh * first contact * Five Eyes * Flash Mob * flatitude * feminism * ficelle * flow * food desert * Folk Devil * For-Profit College * force feeding * founder's disease * foreclosure creep * fortress conservation * fragile economy * freedom community * FRGO * Friday Afternoon Dump * frontier * functionaries' disease * fund children, not buildings G * gag rule * gainful employment rule * gaslighting * gay agenda * gay mafia * Gender Theory * general law fallacy * geo-economics * geological scandal * geopolitical slack * gerrymandering * Ghost Houses * ghost corporation * ghost soldiers * ghost trailing * Gimmick Economy * Godwin's Law * GONGO * Global Gothic * greenwashing * ground game * guilt by association * gun fetishist * gun nut * Gun violence * gynotician H * hafrada * hall monitor * Hannibal Procedure * harm reduction * hartal * hasbara troll * hate * Hawthorne Effect * healthy herds hypothesis * Hedonistic Imperative * Hegelian moment * heritage * heresy hunting * hermeneutic intoxication * historical trauma * hit job * hit list * hoaxer * homologia * hostile interview * human nature * Hung Parliament * hyperbole * hypocrisy I * Icarus syndrome * ideological comfort zone * ideological hegemony * imperial subsidy * Import-led growth * inaccuracy * inadvertent * incidental domestic surveillance * incivility * income related challenges * inconsistency * indoctrination * inequality * inflation of conflict * inflation tax * innumerate * institutional coup * intention * internet justice * intersectionality * investment return peak * Iran nexter * IRL * Iron Pipeline * incrementum * Islamophobia J * jackass journalism * jeitinho * Jevons Paradox * jitter party * job creators * judicial impartiality * junk science * just asking the question K * kahal * Kahanism * kettling * keyboard warrior * Khaki Election * Khazzoom–Brookes Postulate * Knowles' Law * Koch's Syndrome * Kuleshov effect * Kulturnation narrative L * labor theory of value * Lake Woebegone effect * Land Reform * last chapter problem * law of the base * leading from behind * Left-Right Ideological Spectrum * left of launch * legacy radiation * Legal Indians * lese-majeste * Lettre de cachet * Lexus lane * liberal media * libertarianism * like-farm * Likudization * Linkage * linkbait * liquidity * litigation fatigue * Little Eichmanns * locational rents * long term unemployed * low side * lumpen intellectual * Lumpenism * Lusotropicalism M * magical thinking * management * Maoism * marijuana * Marrism * martyrdom * Masculism or Masculinism * mas Papista que la Papa * maskirovka * mass grave * maverick * May Day * meat glue * media blackout * media elite * memory laws * mendacity * mestizaje * metaphor * MICE * micro-aggression * Miles' Law * militant * milk port * mimetic desire * Minsky moment * misandry * mission creep * Mittlepolitik * mob * modern deontology * memoricide * metatypy * money * MOOC * moral embargo * moral hazard * moral panic * moral relativism * moral universe * moralization * Mortification Ritual * Mother Earth Law * motivational crowding effect * motivational fallacy * Mugwump * mummery * Munich Analogy * mutilation of corpses * Mysterium Tremendum * Myth of the Attractive Mistress N * name calling * Narcissistic Personality Disorder * National Security Letter * national surveillance state * nationalism * native advertising * nativism * natural rate of unemployment * Nazi analogy * Negationist * negative reciprocity * negative selection * neo-confederates * neoliberalism * neoliberal penalty * nepotism * nescience * Net Neutrality * niceness fallacy * Niebuhrian * NINJA loan * Nixonian * no-go zone * Noah's Ark meeting * nomor cantik * non-voting House delegate * notability * nuclear latency * Nullification * numerocity heuristic O * Obama Derangement Syndrome * obesegenic * oblation * odium theologicum * offense archaeologists * official chicken of Jesus * Official Source Strategy * okyna * oligarchy * omek estrategi * one way communication * opium season * opposition research * option luck * Orwellian * Othering * Othmanist * Ottomanism * overallocated * Overallocated * Overfishing P * P.X. * panarchy * panda hugger * pandering * il pantano * Parade-Goy * pareidolia * parochialism * passportization * patent trolling * patriotism * patternicity * paywall * peace of mind metric * peace process * peasant * peasant myth * peculium * people's war * PEP * personhood * phantom equity * phthano * pinkwashing * pinned down * Pivot State * Pizzagate * plagiarism * plausible deniability * plussed-up * Poe's Law * poilu * poison the well * police brutality * police involved shooting * policing of families * political ideology * politics * poor little Samson * pop-up war * pork barreling * positive feedback * positive thinking * Posse Comitatus * post-abortion syndrome * posthuman * postmodern * power trip * precariat * precautionary principle * preexisting condition * preference falsification * Preobrazhenskoe * prepper * present absentee * presentism * press credentials * pretext for war * price tag operations * price tagging * prison * prison town * pro-natalism * professional left * projection * propaganda * property rights * property rights theory of mafia emergence * proselytism * prostitution * protagonism * protective accompaniment * protectorate * proxemic * proximity justice * pseudoscience * psychologism * public safety exception * Punic loyalty * Punitive coma * purity test Q * quantitative easing * Quasi-market * Quinlan's Law R * RBF * RWA * race baiting * racism * randomgate * Rape Crisis Feminist * raskol' * rationalist bias * Rauch's Rule * Reagan Doctrine * re-baselined * rebellion * recess appointment * Rechtsstaat * reclaimers * recognition heuristic * red baiting * redundant * regime * regulatory ritualism * Regulatory Capitalism * relapse * religio licita * re-litigate * renmin zhanzheng * rentier state * repo market * representativeness heuristic * repressive desublimation * reprisal * requerimiento * rescission * revolutionary cascade * Rhenish Capitalism * rhetorical outbidding * rich people problems * Rien ne dure comme le provisoire * Right of Publicity * Right of Return * River Kwai Effect * road pirate * road rage * robocall * roof-knocking * Rube-Goldbergian process * Rule E.2 * rule utilitarianism * rumor * rural idiocy S * Sanctuary City * Sarmatism * scare tactics * Scarecrow Defense * scorekeeping rules * school shooting * Schwerpunkt * Science Policy * Second Amendments * Second Creation Narrative * secular stagnation * Secularization * security clearance * security theater * sedition * seeding trial * selective editing * self-abnegation * self loading freight * self-radicalized * senior fellow at the Hudson Institute * Sequestration * Sewer Service * Sewer Socialist * Shadow Banking * Shadow GOP * Shadow State * Sheldon Primary * Shirky Principle * shuanggui * Sick Man of Europe * slap on the wrist * smear campaign * smoking gun * social bandit * social engineering * social movement * social reproduction * sock puppet * sodomite police * soft banning * soft detention * solastalgia * solutionism * Sonderweg * Sorting Function * sour grapes * source term * special pleading * specious * spectacle * splittism * spoiler candidate * Spontis * Spurious Orders * Starbursting * state of exception * stealth jihad * Stockholm syndrome * stovepiping * Strategic Hamlet * strategic vision * straw man argument * Streisand Effect * strike * subactivism * subsistence * succès de scandale '' * suicide bomber * sunk costs * Super Angels * Super PAC * Supergrass * surplus obedience * surveillance * sweating system * sweeping generalization * synathroesmus * synchoresis * System Effect * Systematicity T * take out * Taliban Catholicism * tanistry * tax * tax avoidance * tax haven * Tea Party * technopoly * terror babies * terrorism * terrorism baiting * Teutonophobia * Third Party * third party doctrine * Thurmond Rule * thymotic anger * tiger cages * token * too big to fail * toponymy * Torschlosspanik * torture * totemism * Toxic Femininity * toxic worker * tracker * Tragedy of the Commons * transferist * traitor * transaction costs * Transparency Lobby * trauma learning * treason * Triffin Dilemma * trigger warning * trollgaze * turgent * tyranny * tu quoque * Turnip Winter U * uncanny valley * un-Christlike * underground * ungoverned space * unspoken calculus of American journalism * urban heat island * urban graveyard effect * usable past * ustabe * usury * UXO V * vagabond * valence-framing effect * Varga's Law * Vicar of Bray syndrome * victim complex * victimism * violence * Visiting Professor Scam * volunteerism * Vote suppression * voterless victory * vulture capitalist W * war of position * warmonger * wage slavery * wage theft * warmist * weapon of mass destruction * weed pass * welfare queen * welfare rancher * welfare reform * Weltpolitik * whataboutism * whistle-blower * White Knight * white girl in distress card * white privilege * white vote strategy * whitesplain * wingnut * ''witzelsucht * woke * work * workplace intimidation X * xenogenesis * xenophobia Z * Zamenhof effect * Zinoviev letter * Zionism * ZATO * Zombie Highway * Zombie Statistic * Zwischenschicht External Links * Taxonomy Taxonomy: Beyond "hikes" and "cuts". Christoher Beam. Slate. July 27, 2010. * A Lexicon of Conservative Bullshit Dylan Hales. Taki's Magazine. March 19, 2009. * A Political Glossary Glenn Overman. Like the Dew. April 7, 2011. * What These Popular Republican Phrases Really Mean MoveOn.org. See also Euphemism * Luciferous Logolepsy obscure words * 56 Delightful Victorian Slang Terms You Should Be Using * How to Name Animals in German * Flight Attendant Slang * Tickle gizzard and the pleasure pivot: A history of sex slang and the coolest ancient dirty word Jonothon Green. Salon.com. October 5, 2014. * Idioms That Translate Poorly * 20 Crucial Terms Every 21st Century Futurist Should Know George Dvorsky. io9. March 29. 2016. *